battleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jcopenha
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battleheart Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse i tried to use the image post thing but it didn't work, i used a image from my files (JPG) and clicked upload but nothing happened, what am i supposed to do to upload it??? can you please delete the page Boss it is not necessary anymore. Deleted the Boss page. I would suggest trying again with the picture. I've had it not work once or twice for me as well. There is also the chane that the image you are trying to upload is too large, althrough I didn't see any size restrictions. binny97 hello! im new to wikia in general but im learning. do you do any amount of graphic editing? because i thought it would be great if we could start adding more pictures (characters, enimies etc.). EDIT is there a way to do live chat? RipSaw: On the pages I make how can I make the subheading have the edit button and be listed on the bar (like binny97 has done above). All the infomation is on the page but it does look like all the other pages of its kind. And thanks for the welcome. May I assist? :o Hey Jcopenha! Thanks for all the work you've put in for this wiki so far. Is it safe to assume you are "the" admin for the site? The reason I ask is because I am quite familiar with how wikia works (I've made 100+ something edits on other wikia sites) and I would love to help you update this one. I have a few ideas about improving the look and layout of some of the pages such as the talent trees and the trinkets page. I can also upload pictures of everything (which I think would be very helpful). Also if we broke down the Trinkets page a bit more it would definately help with organizing the comments since so many of the comments are related to different trinkets on that one page. Let me know if you'd like to talk about things ahead of time (I prefer to do that then to make tons of changes to the wiki and make you mad). Hope to talk to you soon! Calypso 20:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Demonic Sin Ex's edit crusade Hi Jcopenha! I assume you are the creator of the Battleheart wikia and therefore the admin. Can you look into the matter of "Demonic Sin Ex"'s edit wars? He sweeps through the wiki and adds ridiculous "tips" into e.g. the trinkets' section, which are by definition just opinions. He does not stop, not by comments, not by PM's and especially not by undo summaries. He also makes most people on the wikia angry and extremely pissed of, so it would be nice to either ban him or give one of the more productive editors some admin rights so we can prevent him from his edit crusade. I'd say yes if you would ask me for that stuff. People like him who cannot keep away opinions from facts are just wrong here. Regards, maki